Many construction jobs require the use of support structures. One such example relates to the installation of various boards such as drywall, sheetrock, plywood, plasterboard, soffit plywood, durock, blueboard, densglass gold, and exterior drywall, particularly at ceiling levels. Do-it-yourselfers and even professionals have been known to attempt to hold drywall up to a ceiling using their heads before securing such boards to a support structure. Such a system works, but it does require some coordination and is an awkward, unprofessional system. Indeed, getting such boards up to ceiling heights can be a particularly difficult task without the right tools.
The use of drywall support devices are known in the art. One such device is a drywall lift. A user loads a sheet of drywall on the drywall lift and then cranks it up to the ceiling. Such devices work well but are often too expensive to purchase for a do-it-yourselfer performing a one-time installation. In addition, even for professionals such drywall lifts can be inconvenient as they take up a lot of room on/in the installer's vehicle/storage area and the time of use per board is greater than is necessary.
Another drywall support apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,448, issued to Stewart (incorporated by this reference for all purposes). Stewart discloses an adjustable drywall support apparatus for holding a wallboard in place as it is being installed at ceiling level. The Stewart device works well for its intended purpose but such a device is more bulky and complicated to use than it need be, in part due to the ridged design of the support shaft structure.
Interestingly, installers often create their own “Stewart” type devices, called dry-wall jacks, designed specifically for a particular installation site. Such home-made devices are ridged devices typically constructed from wood with the overall height of the jack an inch taller than the height from the floor to the ceiling. Such devices waste material as the jacks are used for that one installation task and then discarded.
The above devices work well for their designed purposes but they do have their design shortcomings. One problem with such prior art devices relates, ironically, to the ridged nature of their construction. Such devices typically use an adjustable structure, such as a telescoping pole, that provides a ridged, straight support system from floor to ceiling. Such devices work well but they are more complicated to use and require more time to use (adjust) per item than is necessary.
What is needed is an improved apparatus that provides for a small, lightweight structure that is easy to store and move that provides a flexible support system that is easy and quick to adjust and use.